Black Order high!
by GarekiGilbird
Summary: High school AU! Allen, a boy who was focused on his education, even though he calls it crappy all the time, doesn't believe in love. Well, not until he saw Mr.Mikk. He finds his true feelings. Love and jealousy. Boyxboy Rated M.
1. Mr Mikk

**I kinda gave up on my last story. :I Well, it's because MS wasn't working, and I found out that there is a MS online! So, 'This little bunny of mine has stopped'! Anyways, this is a rated M for boyxboy, if you like the story, please consider following and/or favoriting! Thanks. This is all Allen's POV!**

* * *

Thump!

"Ngg." The white haired young boy groaned as he hit the ground. He heard his alarm just go off a split second after he fell out of his bed.

7:30AM

"Oh damn!" The male shouted. He stood up and threw his covers on the bed and ran to his uniform that was waiting for him on his desk. He quickly jumped out of his Timcampy patterned pajama's and rushed and put his uniform on.

Allen was 15. He attended the Black Order high. He usually took the bus to school, he sat next to his friend Lavi, he was a cool friend. Allen's uniform was a white polo shirt with a black blazer and with a plain white tie. His trousers were just plain black and so was his smart shoes.

The whitette didn't have time for breakfast, he just brushed his teeth, grabbed his bag and ran out the door.

He ran down the narrow roads, eventually seeing the bus stop and a certain red head waiting for him there. 'Thank God I didn't miss the bus!' He sighed in relief as he jogged towards the red head. "S-Sorry I was late." Allen panted. "No problem!" Lavi just smiled. From behind him, Lenalee stepped out. "Me and Lenalee was just talking, she's good company." The red headed male gave a slanced smile. "Hi Allen!" She smiled and waved. "Hey." Allen was still out of breath, his small fragile body wasn't made for running.

There was a loud beeping of a horn, the bus. It parked by the bus stop. Allen brought his bus pass out of his pocket. There was a picture of him smiling, his bus ID. He showed it to the driver and sat on a seat. There was about 70 seats on this bus. Lavi sat next to him.

"Lenalee, sit by there." Lavi pointed to a seat opposite them. Lenalee wasn't very happy, but she sat there. She had a big crush on Lavi, but Lavi didn't like her in 'that' way. The bus started to move. Allen rested his head on the window and sighed. "I'm guaranteed this is going to be a long day." He sighed as the bus drove on. They went to a few other bus stops, the last one they picked up the bully, Kanda. Kanda walked on the bus. "Yu!" Lavi screeched in joy. "Don't call me that." He growled. Allen just gave a gloomy stare and he returned the same glare to him. Again, the bus drove on.

"Ah, finally here!" Lavi stretched and stood up.

The bus stopped in front of the school. He was plain and long, but there was a unusual tower at the back. Legend tells that the tower used to be the base for exorcist, Allen thought it was a stupid legend.

Lavi walked off the bus, followed by Lenalee and then Allen. "Lavi, what lessons do we have today?" Lavi smiled and pulled out the time table for each lesson.

"First, science with Mr. Reever, then cooking technology with Jerry, Religion Mr. Bookman and English, but we have a step in teacher for English."

"A step in?" Allen cocked his head to the side.

"What happened to Mr. Komui?"

"Dunno. I think the teacher called something like Mr. Mikk." Lavi said smugly, feeling like a smart know-it-all.

"That name sounds stupid, I bet he's a crappy teacher." He sighed and gave Kanda a horrible look as he walked past him. Allen walked in to the school as the day began.

** A few hours hours later**

'Hours and hours of crappy work.' Allen pulled a face as he began to walk to his last lesson, English, Allen was dreading this.

There was a line for his class. "Come in!" Someone shouted from in side the class room. This class only had 13 students, smallest class in the school. Everyone walked into the class room, everyone was told to stand against the back wall. The teacher stood infront of the board so everyone could see him.

"Right, I'm your new teacher, Mr. Mikk. Your old teacher is ill, so I'll be his replacement."

Everyone gasped at the sighed of the man, he was...grey? Grey people are in the world, they're a race of Noah. But, there race is almost died out, it's almost rare to see one. The teacher had a long black coat, he took it off and then revealed a baggy white shirt and black trousers. His hair was brushed back, or clipped back, either way, it looked good. He had incredibly beautiful golden eyes. He also had weird markings on his forehead. He was wearing a top hate, but he put it down with his coat. Allen gasped at the sight. 'He's so cool and classy!'

Tyki eyed all of the students. He then told them to say each of their names and about them. Allen was first.

"U-Uh." He looked away, he wanted to say something cool to impress this teacher, but his mind was blank.

"I-I'm Allen...15...cursed." Allen started to trail off his sentence.

"Cursed you say?" Tyki smiled.

"Yeah," He pointed to the mark on his face. "My friend preformed black magic and accidently cursed me."

Tyki smiled even wider. "How interesting." Allen's eyes widened in happiness. 'Yes, he thinks' I'm cool!" He celebrated in his mind.

Everyone told them about themselves, they all seemed to approve of this teacher. Tyki smiled. "So, now for your seating plan." He grinned. "Allen walker." He pointed to the seat right infront of his desk. "Sit here."

Allen slowly walked towards the seat. "Yes, Mr. Mikk."

Tyki smirked. "Good boy." He praised.

For some unknown reason, Allen blushed at this statement. The red colour was fairly new for Allen. He had pale skin so the colour red suited his face. Once everyone sat down, Tyki stood infront of everyone. He clamped his hands together and grinned widely.

"Right class, are you ready to begin our lesson~?"

* * *

**_ ENDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD OF CHAPTER ONE. If you liked it please review, because that's the only thing that keeps me going. ;o ; _**


	2. His eyes

**Chaptertwoooooo.**

**I just wanted to say, if anyone wants a certain couple in this story besides the poker pair, I'll try and put them in. Make sure it's not a Lenalee x someone, I'll be sad. ; 3 ; I wrote this whilst listening to BABYMETAL...be warned.**

'Don't panic!'

'Allen, stop panicking!'

The whitette was shaking, he was sitting right in front of his new English teacher, Mr. Mikk.

The work was already set, since it was the first lesson with Mr. Mikk, they were simply given crosswords.

From time to time, Allen peaked up to his teacher. And the teacher did the same, but everytime he looked up at him, he smirked cheekily. That's the cause of Allen's panicing.

On the verge of a mental break down, something tapped his back.

Allen looked back.

"Yo." Allen's red headed friend whispered to the other. "I'm stuck on finding a word."

"What word is it?" Allen whispered back.

"Innocence."

"Oh, that's easy." Allen reached back and pointed where the word is.

"Thanks budd-"

"Mr. Walker." A deep voice called.

Allen slowly turned around, meeting golden eyes. "Keep your eyes on your own word." Allen panicked again, seeing them eyes made him nervous. He seemed to give Allen a certain look, he never gave the other students that look. Allen felt embarrased but also honored to only get that look from him.

Allen turned back around. "Sorry sir." Mr. Mikk just nodded.

Allen finished his work, he then rested his head in his hands, he began to think deeply about his teacher.

'I wonder what his name is? His age too?' Allen never realized the whole time he was thinking, he was staring at his teacher. Mr. Mikk began to laugh.

"Do you find my face so attractive you can't stop look?"

"W-What?!" Allen snapped out of his trance and blushed deeply.

"I-I was just thinking about things, I never meant to stare at you.."

"What were you thinking about?" He cocked his head to the side and smiled cutely.

'Personal...But at least he looks kinda cute..'

"Uh-well-lots-what's your name?" Allen accidently blurted out. He covered his mouth, acting like he said something horrible.

"Well it's a secret, but I'll tell you~" Mr. Mikk grinned and stood up. He walked over to Allen. He leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Tyki." He said softly.

Allen blushed deeply, feeling his warm breath on his ear and neck.

Allen sat silently, not saying a word. Tyki just laughed and walked back to his seat.

**End of school. (For the day that is.)**

Allen let out a sighed of relief as he sat down on the bus. He rested his head on the window and began to think about Tyki again. 'His eyes are nice, that's all. It's not like I'm gay or anything...' Allen blushed at his thoughts.

Lavi sat down next to him. "Why ya blushing? It's cute?" Lavi pinched his cheek.

"D-Don't do that!" Allen protested.

Lavi was surprised by his actions. "Feisty are we?" He chuckled at his own remark.

"S-Shaddup.."

**At Allen's home.**

Allen rested on his bed, he was in his pants, but for a reason, he lost his phone. "Oh crap!" He cursed and checked his bag for the 100th time. "Screw this!" He growled. At the same time, there was a knock at his door.

Allen thought it was Lavi, hopefully he left his phone on the bus and Lavi picked it up. Allen pranced down the stairs and opened the door.

"LAV-"

"Hello Mr. Walker." A certain Noah was at his door.

Since Allen only had his pants on, he covered his chest with his hands.

"W-Why are you here?! How do you know where I live?!" Allen blushed a shade of red rose.

"To return your property and school records showed me."

"You have my phone?!"

"Yup." Tyki smiled and brought out a Iphone 5, one with a Timcampy case.

"You're my savior.." Allen gasped in relief.

"I'm extremely glad to hear that." The Noah grinned, staring into Allen's eyes.

Allen looked away and blushed. "Would you like to come in for some tea, it's the least I can do.."

"Isn't your parents home."

"I live alone."

"Sorry to hear that."

"No worries." Allen opened the door fully. "Come in." The grey man walked in. "Just sit by there." Allen pointed at a couch in the living room. "I'll be down now, I need to get...changed." Allen sprinted up the stairs.

**A few minutes later.**

Allen ran down the stairs into the room, he was dressed in a Japanese komodo. (It's like a dressing gown, I dunno how else to describe it.) It had all flower patterns on in, even Allen could admit he looked a little bit cute in this.

Tyki eyed the boy up and down and grinned. "How lovely."

Allen blushed. "Thanks...Anyways! What do you want for tea?" Since Allen was British, he had a selection of tea's. (Same here, I love tea soooo much!)

"I don't want anything, I just wanted to look inside your home." He smiled.

Allen pulled a shocked face. 'I-Is he a pedophile!?'

Allen smiled anyways. "Uh, it's not that good, or clean for that matter." He sighed.

Tyki smiled. "I think it's nice. " Tyki then grabbed Allen's wrist and pulled him close, making him stare face to face with him. "You've been avoiding my eyes, haven't you?"

Allen blushed. "No, why would I do that?!" Allen panicked and blushed lightly.

"Then looked at me."

Allen did as he said and blushed deeply. "I-I can't!"

"And why not?" Tyki smirked.

"O-Okay, don't get the wrong idea, I'm not a flamboyant gay boy, I just like your eyes, is there anything wrong with that." Allen shouted, he refused to be known as a gay person.

Tyki burst into laughter. "What a reaction! How cute." He smiled.

"Shaddup!"

"Mr. Walker, what is exactly wrong with being attracted to the opposite gender, might I ask."

Allen thought it was a stupid question. "Because they're boys!"

"So. You can't help who you fall in love with." He let go of Allen's wrist.

"Mr. Mikk, I understand what you're trying to say, but...They're boys."

Tyki laughed and just nodded. "Okay, okay! Also, call me Tyki when we're out of school."

Allen blushed. 'Does he imply that we're going to meet outside of school again?!'

"Uh, just call me Allen then."

"Okay Allen." Tyki stood up, he was much taller than Allen. "I best be off." Tyki winked at Allen before headed for the door. "T-Thanks Tyki..." Allen smiled softly. "No problem." Tyki opened the door and waved goodbye. He left.

Allen ran up stairs and pounced onto his bed, which where his phone was. He put it there when he changed into his komodo. Allen turned it on and sighed into .

**Allen Walker is online.**

**Lavi:** hey I was waitin come on.

**Allen:** Can I ask you a question...?

**Lavi:** go on then

**Allen:** How can you tell if you're gay...?

**Lavi:** haha u falling 4 me ?

**Allen:** Of course not, stupid.

**Lavi:** k and u can tell if ur gay cuz u like boiz

**Allen:** That's the obvious. Well, what if you like boys and girls?

**Lavi:** then ur bi

**Allen:** What's bi?

**Lavi:** wen u like boiz and gurls

**Allen:** The way you type makes you seem gay...

**Lavi:** that's mean, u bich

**Allen:** Well, I give up, bye.

**Lavi:** where u going ?

**Allen walker signed out because his gramma nazi inside was taking over him.**

"I'm not gay...I just find Tyki attractive, that's normal...right?"

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	3. Truth and Jealous

**A/N: Thank you if you've read this far!Also {Dot} is like Facebook.**

**06:00AM.**

Allen flashed his eyes open and sighed. He sat up and looked at the time on his phone.

"Why did I wake up so early?" Allen groaned, he wasn't even tired so he decided to get dressed, he could at least have breakfast this morning.  
"I bet it's his fault..." Allen thought of his teacher.

Allen sighed angrily and changed into his uniform. He grabbed his phone and bag and pranced down the stairs. Allen had cereal, plain rice crispies.

He sat down at his table in his home and went onto {Dot} again.

No one was online since it was so early...But Allen had a friend request. He pressed the notification button and it said:

**TykiMikk wants to add you are a friend. Yes No.**

Allen gasped.

"W-What the hell?!" He then blushed. His picture was of him standing next to a young girl with blue hair.

"She's lucky..." Allen pouted. He accepted the friend request.

**Tyki: **Hell Mr. Walker, you're awake early, for a student.

'H-He's online?!'

**Allen: **I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep.

**Tyki: **Poor you. *Smirks*

'He uses *?'

**Allen: **Anyways, I need to go and...Get ready.

**Tyki: **Alright, I'll see you in lesson.

**Allen walker is offline.**

Allen's heart was beating fast. Allen grabbed his shirt and panted.

"Why is my heart beating...So fast?" Allen finished his cereal and put it in the sink.

**07:30AM**

"Right, time for me to go!" Allen put his bag on his back and his phone in his pocket. He made his way out of the house. Outside was Lavi.

"What are you doing here?" Allen said in a grumpy tone.

"I just wanted to walk to school with ya, pal." Lavi grinned widely.

"How long have you been here." Allen walked down the street. Lavi followed.

"Only 5 minutes, really."

"Right..."

There was a awkward silence, well for Allen, Lavi was just smiling like a mad man. "You're usually more talkative, cutie."

"Don't call me that, stupid." Allen furrowed his brows.

They eventually made it to the bus stop, Lenalee was waiting for them, well, for Lavi. Lenalee pouted.

"Why are you walking with him?"

"He's my best friend."

"But you should be walking with me!"

Allen sighed and walked past them both, they didn't realize that the bus was already there. Allen sat down on a seat and rested his head on the window. He heard Lenalee shouted.

"Sit next to me!"

Lavi sighed angrily. "No, I know you like me and all, but we're just friends." He said bluntly, sitting next to Allen.

"H-How did you know I liked you...?"

"It's obvious."

Allen was now angry. "Can you two please . ." Allen groaned and refused to look at them.

"Sorry Al." Lavi patted Allen's head and Allen gritted his teeth. "Don't touch me."

Lavi just chuckled loudly.

**At the school.**

"We have assembly today." Lavi sighed sadly. "Sit next to me in there!" Lenalee pleaded.

They began to argue again. Allen walked on, annoyed, he decided to walk with Kanda.

"What do you think you're doing, bean sprout?" Kanda growled.

"The two love birds behind us are arguing and are really irritating." Allen wasn't in the mood to deal with them.

"We can agree on at least one thing." Kanda agreed.

**In assembly.**

Allen sat in the front seat, right in front of the podium where the teachers spoke. The headmaster stepped on and began to talk. "Right, you annoying students, this assembly will be taken over by the new teacher, he will introduce himself. Make him feel welcome."

The headmaster was to be called Sir Cross, Allen didn't like him, since he always made fun of him.

The new teacher stood up and went to the podium. "Hello students."

Allen's eyes widened. 'Right, Tyki is the new teacher!'

Tyki began to explain about himself, from time to time, he looked down at Allen and winked at him, Allen's reaction was pure cuteness. His face was completely red.

Lavi noticed this and frowned. 'Why is the teacher looking at Allen like that? And how does he make him blush so easily?' Lavi began to grow angry and jealous.

Eventually the assembly finished and they were dismissed. Their first lesson was English.

They all lined up for the lesson. Tyki walked past them and opened the door. "Enter." He smiled and walked to his desk. Alle the students found their places and sat down.

Lavi walked to the teacher with a angry look. "Can I switch places with Allen?"

Tyki looked up at Lavi, he found his request irritating. "Why?" He said sternly.

"Just because."

"L-Lavi, sit down." Allen said sheepishly.

Lavi growled and sat down. "Only because you said so though." Allen sighed.

Tyki explain what we had to do and gave out the word. We had to write a paragraph about themselves.

Allen was going to write, but a piece of paper was thrown onto his desk.

'Do you like the teacher? -Lavi'

Allen groaned. 'At least he's not spelling like a idiot...'

Allen writ on the note. 'Yeah, why?'

He threw it back. He was going to work again but the note flew onto his desk. 'Do you think he's attractive?' Allen blushed deeply. He was going to write the truth, just to see if Lavi thinks to same.

'Actually...I do...' He threw it back.

'More than me?' The note was instantly sent back to Allen.

'Yes.' Allen was going to throw it back but Tyki grabbed it. "What's this?"

"D-Don't read it!" Allen blushed and pleaded.

"Allen, don't act like that around /him/" A angry jealous Lavi said.

"S-Shut up!" Allen shouted.

Tyki read the note and grinned. "Why thank you, Mr. Walker." Lavi shouted and stood up.

"He's mine!"

"Eh!? I don't belong to no one, I'm not gay!" The whole class was staring at Allen. Allen hid his face in his hands. Tyki Patted his head and gave a horrible look towards Lavi. "Don't worry Allen, we all no you're not gay."

Allen was half happy and half sad to hear this. Happy that he thought he was a 'normal' straight boy, but sad because he wanted to, he didn't even know what he wanted, he just wanted the teacher. He wants his attention, his smile, he wanted him.

Lavi, stay behind after this lesson, Allen too. Lavi growled and sat down.

**After the lesson.**

All the kids left the class, besides Allen and Lavi. They both stood in front of the teacher.

"Right, so Lavi, explain your lash out towards me." Tyki frowned.

"You're stealing Allen away from me, he's mine and he thinks you're better than me!"

"Ha!?" Allen was shocked. "This is new to me!"

"How? you knew I liked you, didn't you?!" Lavi growled.

"No, I had no idea and I'm not yours!"

"The thing that makes me angry is that you protested about all the things I just said besides the thing where I said that you like the teacher better than me, it's because it's true, isn't it."

"I-uh..." Allen blushed deeply. What did his teacher mean to him?

Tyki stared at Lavi. "Isn't it his choice to decide who he wants to love and who he belongs to?"

"Yes...But I've known him longer and I've been to his house and seen his chest!"

Allen blushed. "They're stupid things to say, Lavi."

"I admit you've known him longer, but I have been to his house and seen his chest."

Lavi growled. "Is this true Allen!?"

Allen nodded, he was slowly becoming scared of Lavi.

"I can't believe you two, you're both disgusting!" Lavi walked to the door. "I know what things belong to me, Allen is one of them." He stormed out the door.

"I'm not a 'thing'…" Allen said sadly.

"I'm sorry about Lavi, he seemed aggressive, he hasn't hurt you before, has he?"

"No, I've only seen him the angry once before."

"Okay, and sorry again." Tyki grabbed Allen's arm and kissed his hand. "I'm glad you like me, it's a pleasure to teach you."

Allen blushed deeply. "It's not weird that I find you attractive?"

"No. Is it weird that I find you attractive?" Tyki teased.

Allen blushed and covered his face. "Tyki, you're weird.."

Tyki laughed. "Mr. Mikk in school remember. Anyways, off to your next lesson." Tyki winked at Allen and Allen nodded and blushed. "O-Okay." Allen walked towards the door. "I think, I really like you, Mr. Mikk." As Allen said that, he ran out the door.

'I-I can't believe I just said that!'


	4. Confessions

**Apparently there is someone addicted to this story, I'm so glad to hear that! xD Anyways, the next bit! Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading. "= Speech. '=Thoughts. Sorry, this one is short, I think? :o**

Allen spent hours of regret. He was panicking about his confession, but also his relationship with his ex best friend. He felt bad for Lavi, he seriously never knew.

'Finally, it's over..' Allen sighed loudly.

He did the same routine, get onto the bus and rest his head on the window. He was wondering what Lavi would do.

The red head stepped onto the bus, Lenalee behind him. Allen shut his eyes.

"Allen!" He felt a weight on his body.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Allen heard them words repeated in his ears about 40 times.

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Allen chuckled lightly.

Lavi sat down properly. "But serious, I shouldn't interfere with your love life!"

"What love life?!" Allen snapped. "Who said I was in love!?" Allen still being stubborn couldn't admit he had a crush on his teacher.

"Oh come on, if you don't admit it soon, he'll be gone and you'll regret everything." Lavi said in a soft serious tone. He then began to laugh and talk to Lenalee, like he said nothing serious at all.

Allen's eyes were wide. 'H-He's right!'

Allen sighed as the bus eventually reached his stop. Everyone said their goodbye's and walked separate ways. Allen needed a long thing. He brought out his phone and signed into {Dot}.

**Allen Walker is now online.**

**Lavi poked you. Poke back?** _Declined._

**Lavi sent you a invite to play Exorcist Crush Saga.**_ Declined._

**Lavi tagged you in a photo.**_ Ignore._

**Tyki poked you. Poke back.**_ POKE BACK!_

Allen's heart began to race again. He put his phone in his pocked as he reached his house . He brought out his keys and unlocked the door. 'Right.'

Allen sighed and threw his bag on the ground and go up the stairs. He stripped down to his pants, he felt comfortable like this.

He rested on the bed and signed into {Dot}.

**Tyki:** Hello Allen.

**Allen:** Hey Tyki!

**Tyki:** I just wanted to let you know, that I heard your little confession on the way out of my class.

**Allen:** *Blush* Sorry about that.

**Tyki:**Haha, no need child, I found it cute.

**Allen:** I'm not a child and my words aren't cute.

**Tyki:** You're cute.

**Allen:** P-Pervert!

**Tyki:** Pfft, I'm not the one who opened the door half naked.

**Allen:** S-Shut up..

**Tyki:** *Smirks* It was a nice welcome~

**Allen:** See, you are a pervert!

**Tyki:** Don't you want be a pervert? You want me to be dirty with you.

**Allen:** H-Hah!?

**Tyki:** *Sighs* You /are/ a child.

**Allen:** I'm not, I know all about the women and men stuff.

**Tyki:** That doesn't make you a adult, cutie.

**Allen:** Don't call me that.

**Tyki:** Q T.

**Allen:** Q T?

**Tyki:** It sounds like 'cutie'.

Allen: D-Damn you!

**Tyki:** I was wondering, are you doing anything on the weekend?

**Allen:** N-No why?

**Tyki:** We could go somewhere.

**Allen:** But we're teacher and student...

**Tyki:** So, that doesn't stop you from loving me. *Smirks.*

**Allen:** I-I never said I loved you!

**Tyki:** When you say you really like me, it basically means you love me.

**Allen:**…

**Tyki:** If you don't admit it, you might loose me~

_'Didn't Lavi say something like that...''_

**Allen:** Fine...I love you!

**Allen walker signed out from embarrassment.**

**Tyki:** I love you too.

**Tyki signed out.**

"Today is Thursday...So that mean's there is two days left until the weekend..." Allen gulped. He was nervous, yet incredibly excited.

"So, I guess I'm bi...I have to keep this a secret..." Allen said aloud.

Allen turned on his side. "What do gay couple do...? I'll look it up..."

Allen looked it up and watched a video of it, he was scared.

"W-What the hell!? That's disgusting!" Allen panicked. "But...It did seem enjoyab- What the hell am I saying!?" Allen shouted at himself. Allen rested on his bed, thinking frantically, but eventually fell asleep.

**Friday was a normal day at school.**

**Saturday 11.00AM.**

'Tyki said he was calling on the weekend, but what day!? Do I get dressed or what!?' Allen was currently in a long shirt, well, it reached his thighs. He had no trousers on.

'Do I get dressed now...?'

A knock at the door alarmed Allen. 'Uh oh, is that him!? Or is it that moron Lavi?!' Allen ran to the door and opened it. "H-Hello?"

He opened the door to a man in a tuxedo. His hair wasn't brushed back, but he looked absolutely gorgeous. He was smoking and grinning.

"Ready for your date, Allen Walker?" The Noah said in a deep voice.


	5. The Date

**A/N: Thank's for reading this far!**

"T-Tyki...You're here." Allen gasped.

"Well, I did say I was coming, didn't I?" He laughed and scratched his head.

"You didn't say what time and day." Allen muttered.

"You want me to g-"

"N-No!" Allen interrupted .

"Good. Also, are you going out like that?" Tyki eyed the boy up and down. "You do enjoy being half naked, don't you." Tyki grinned.

"It's comfortable like this! And I'll get changed now, come in!" Allen opened the door fully for Tyki to come in. Tyki walked in. "Shall I wait by here?"

"You can wait where ever."

Allen walked up the stairs and Tyki followed. "I'll watch you get dressed."

Allen blushed. "could you wait outside, I need to change my pants..." This made Tyki smirk widely.

"Okay, okay~" Tyki stood outside his room. He put his foot by the door so the door wouldn't close, of course he wanted a little peak.

Allen pulled his pants and threw then in his untidy room, he was completely nude.

'His body looks so small and fragile, it's unbelievably adorable.' Tyki smirked and licked his lips. 'Makes me want to ravish him~'

Allen finally got changed into a clean pair of boxers.

"Can I come in now?"

"S-Sure."

Tyki stepped inside. "What are you planning to wear."

"Jeans and a shirt."

"I won't allow it." Tyki said sternly.

"What? Why not!?" Allen frowned.

"You can't go to a 5 star restaurant wearing jeans and a shirt, have you got a suit or any smart clothes." Tyki looked around.

"I have a suit from the last wedding I went to, it's a little big on me. Is that okay?" Allen pouted.

"Yes, it's fine."

Allen went to his bottom draw and pulled out a smart suit. He rested it on the bed and brought pair of shoe's out with it. Allen quickly got changed.

"See, that's much better than jeans and a shirt. Now, the hair." Tyki walked closer.

"What's wrong with my hair!?" Allen frowned.

"It's messy, you look like a stray dog."

"And you! Your hair is down." Allen protested.

"I utterly forgot, my mistake." Tyki brushed his hair back and poked his tongue out. He revealed his markings on his forehead, but Allen thought they were attractive.

Tyki grabbed a brush from Allen's bedside table and brushed Allen's hair.

"You are a messy pup, aren't you?" Tyki sighed but smiled and stared at the younger one.

"So, I think I look fine." Allen pouted.

"Well, you do now." Tyki smiled and Allen. Allen went and looked into a mirror and pouted again.

"I look posh."

"That's good."

"Whatever."

Tyki smiled and picked up Allen. "So, we're going now, aren't we?" He walked down the stairs with Allen.

Allen blushed at Tyki's actions. "I-I guess so." Tyki placed Allen down. They both walked outside. Allen didn't know what form of transport Tyki had, so he just followed him. Tyki unlocked a black sports car, a comfortable one.

"That's so cool..." Allen gasped.

"Is it? It's okay, I guess." Tyki opened the door for Allen. "Cutie's enter first."

"S-Shuddaup.." Allen blushed and sat it.

'It smells so nice. Tyki smell.' Allen sniffed loudly. Tyki got into the car on the other side. He started the car and went into gear. Tyki eventually drove out of the street. "So, we're going to a resturaunt?"

"Only if you want to." Tyki said softly.

"I really do, but I have no money." Allen sighed.

"You are a child. Don't you know, the one who takes the other out for a date pays. In other words, I'm paying." Tyki laughed.

"I-I didn't know that! Anyways...I was wondering...Why are you taking me out for a date, I'm just a child right?"

Tyki sighed. "If you love someone, you'll be all boring and act weird around them, and the same things would always happen, blah, blah, blah. But, I think you're different, you treat people the same, you don't act all shy and silent. And when you get angry, it's really cute, I couldn't help myself. And the fact that you found me attractive and kept saying 'I'm not gay!' was really entertaining. I just feel warm when I talk to you."

Allen's eyes were wide. "S-Seriously!?" Allen smiled, his eyes watery. "I-I'm really glad to hear that!" Allen sniffled.

"Eh!? I didn't make you cry, did I?" Tyki pulled a awkward face. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, I'm really happy." Allen smiled, he's never been this happy.

"What about you, why do you like me?"

Allen blushed. "I don't know really. You won't get out of my head, all I can see is you." Allen tapped his head.

"Cute." Tyki chuckled. They eventually parked in the carpark of the resturaunt.

"Ah man, it's raining." Allen squished his face again the window.

Tyki stood out of the and went over to Allen's side. He opened the door for Allen. "Quickly, I haven't got an umbrella." Allen stepped out of the car. Tyki locked it and then stood behind Allen. He leaned over him so he wouldn't get wet.

"Tyki..Thank you." Allen whispered.

**They ate their food and had a nice talk about their hobbies. They bonded quite a bit. But it was already 9:00PM and Allen had to be dropped home. They made their way to the car.**

"Thank you very much Tyki, I had a great time." Allen smiled as Tyki sat next to him.

"Same here, boy." Tyki grinned.

"I need to get my keeys out so I can quickly get in before getting wet." Allen reached into his pocket.

"They're not here." He reached into his other pocket. "They're not here either! Tyki, what am I supposed to do?!" Allen panicked and whined.

"Just stay over my place, does anyone else have a set of your keys?"

Allen pouted. "L-Lavi..."

Tyki had one of them anime angry vein on his cheek. "Why does he have them?"

"H-He wanted them for his birthday, so I gave him a set!"

Tyki sighed and lit a cigarette. "And you call me a pervert." He took a puff of the cigarette.

Allen shivered slightly. 'How have I only just realized how much of a pervert Lavi is!?' Allen sighed.

Tyki concentrated on the road, his cigarette still in his mouth. "You want to sleep in the spare room, or in my room?"

Allen blushed deeply. 'Either sleep alone or with Tyki!? I want to cuddle with Tyki and all, but I can't say yes...But I don't want to sleep away from him.' Allen began to blush deeper from the thoughts.

Tyki quickly looked at Allen and looked back at the road.

"I'm taking by your reaction, it's a yes?"

"Mhm." Allen made a little sound, hoping Tyki would take that as a yes too.

"Great." Tyki grinned widely.

They both eventually reached Tyki's home. It was a house, but it was almost like a mansion! It was away from any other houses, it was surrounded by tree's and the front garden was huge! Tyki let Allen out. He threw hiscigarette on the ground and locked the care.

"Pick it up!" Allen frowned.

"What, why?"

"Because you're littering." Allen growled.

"Fine, fine." He sighed and picked it up, placing it in a bin by his door. Tyki brought out his keys and slowly opened the door.

"You're like a angry house wife, you know that?" Tyki laughed. His tone then changed into a more perverted one. "I can't wait to ravish you."

**I'm pretty sure the next one is going to me smutty, be warned. o-o**


	6. The smuttiness!

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Okay, so this bit contains sexual content. It's a smutty lemon so no children must see. o-o**

"H-Huh!? Ravish me!?" Allen blushed deeply. Tyki smirked.

"Well, you're coming to my home and sleeping my the same bed as me, of course this was going to happen!" The older male laughed.

"Aren't I underage?!" Allen panicked.

"If you do this, I'll become your love~" Tyki poked his tongue out cheekily and winked.

'M-My lover?! Ahhh! That would be a dream come true!'

"F-Fine." The whitette folded his arms and pouted. "O-Only if you'll become my lover."

With this, Tyki grinned widely. He grabbed Allen and threw him over his shoulders. "Well, let's get started, shall we?" Tyki grinned as he groped Allen's rare end. This made Allen squeak. Tyki just laughed.

They got up the stairs and into Tyki's room. He had a white room with a double bed. He had pictures and decorations of butterflies in his room. Tyki threw Allen onto the bed and began to undo his own tie.

"Are you prepared boy~?"

Allen looked away and blushed deeply. "If you are, I am."

Tyki smiled and took his blazer off so he was only wearing a shirt and trousers. They both removed their shoe's and socks downstairs. Tyki got onto the bed and leaned over Allen. "Time for you to get stripping!" Tyki grinned.

He took off each piece of clothing slowly, until Allen was left with only his pants on.

"That's not fair! How come I'm the only naked one!" Allen growled.

"I hate being nude...But I guess it can't be helped." Tyki sighed and removed his shirt, showing his 6 pack. Allen blushed deeply and looked at his tummy, he had no packs, nor fat, he was just a small thin boy.

"What about you tro-" Allen was cut off by Tyki's lips crashing on to his.

'I guess this is a nice way to be told to shut up.'

Allen was still in shock, Tyki used this to his advantage. He slid his wet tongue into Allen's mouth and tasted his wet caverns. Allen moaned into this kiss, proving Tyki's assumptions of him being a loud moaner. As their passionate kiss continued, they both ran out of breath. Tyki pulled away, a trail of saliva was connected to each of their lips.

"T-Tyki..." Allen panted.

Tyki kissed Allen's chin and then kissed down his neck. He trailed his tongue down the boys neck and sucked on some spots until he eventually found his sweet spot. Allen moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Tyki's head, pulling his face and upper half move close to his body. Tyki nibbled and left a hicky.

Tyki then began to leave butterfly kisses down Allen's chest. He latched onto a nipped and Allen's moaned loudly. "A-Ah..."

Tyki loved his reaction and wanted more moans from the boy, so as he began to nibble on his erect nib, Tyki moved his hand down to Allen's crotch. He started to massage it, on top of the fabric of course. Allen's member slowly started to become stiff, Tyki moved to the other nib, the right side. Allen seemed move sensitive on this side. "Mhm!" The younger one arched his back.

Tyki pulled away and looked at Allen's face. It was red, sweaty and best of all, lustful.

"W-Why did you stop?" Allen panted.

"Just wanted to see if you'd beg." Tyki smirked and slowly pulled down his pants. It revealed an almost drenched weeping member.

"Well, that's a surprise!" Tyki chuckled. "D-Don't laugh at me, moron!" Allen covered his face in embarrassment.

Tyki just chuckled. He placed one finger on the top of his length and started to play with the slit on top. More and more juices trailed down his now stiff member, he was practically desperate at the moment.

Allen grabbed the sheets of the bed and grit his teeth. "J-just get on with it! I don't want to me toyed with!"

Tykieyed Allen. "Spread your legs wider." Allen instantly did as he said, he legs we spread out as wide as he could get them. Tyki now got his whole hand and wrapped his slender fingers around Allen's weeping cock. He slowly pumped and Allen squeaked and moaned loudly. "A-Ah!" He bucketed his hips.

As Tyki slowly increased his movements, Allen was already close to cumming. "No-ah-no-Tyki faster!" Allen's hips were as high as he could get them. Tyki pumped as hard as he could, earning a loud, lustful moan from Allen. As he did that he came excessively, all over his chest, some on his face and on Tyki's hand and arm.

"That was fast, and you got my hand dirty~" Tyki slowly licked the juices off of his hand grinned. Allen's body twitched from his first orgasm. He panted hard and had his own juices all over him.

"If you're tired out for just that, who knows about the thing we're going do next!" Tyki enquired.

"T-There's more!?" Allen said in a state of shock. Tyki nodded and moved Allen onto his belly, so he had easier access to his entrance. "I have to admit, this will hurt for a but, but don't threat."

Tyki used the come, that was on his hand, as a sort of lubricant. He placed his finger on Allen's entrance and toyed with it. He swirled his finger around it and placed the tip of his finger inside.

"Go on your hands on knee's instead of being a lazy worm." Tyki laughed.

Allen trembled as he went onto all fours, as he did that, Tyki accidently slid his finger all the way in.

"A-Ah! No!" Allen protested.

"S-Sorry, haha!" Tyki found his reaction priceless, but he was sorry. Since his finger was already all the way in, he thrusted it at slow paces. Allen wiggled his arse around, probably just to show off, but Tyki thought it was cute.

"How does it feel now?"

Allen grabbed the bed sheets and bit his lips. "M-More..."

Tyki was shocked at how fast he started liking it, but that's Tyki's advantage. He added another sticky finger and thrusted faster. "Mhm~!" Allen mewed loudly.

Again, after this, it didn't take Allen to come again. "A-Ah..Nghhh, ah!" Allen closed his eyes in pure pleasure and moaned loudly.

Tyki felt Allen's walls tighten around his fingers. He came, all over his own chest again.

Allen collapsed onto the bed and panted deeply. "I-Is that it?" Allen blushed.

"Pssh, of course not, I need pleasure too." Tyki unbuckled his pants and Allen's eyes widened.

Allen was flipped onto back, just in time to see Tyki's own stiff cock. Tyki didn't pull down his trousers he just unbuckled then and un zipped his fly, but there it was. Allen felt Tyki's member touch his entrance and he groaned.

"Are you ready? Tyki stared at Allen, Allen nodded. Tyki picked up his legs and spread them apart. He shoved his member inside of Allen and Allen squeaked.. "N-No! It's gonna rip me apart!" He was almost sobbing. Tyki put it fully in and stayed still, waiting for Allen to get used to the feel. Tyki began to nibble on Allen's chest leaving more hicky's in multiple placed.

"It'll be okay, I promise." A small tear ran down Allen's cheek and Tyki kissed it away.

"I-I'm ready..."

"I'll go slow..." Tyki began to slowly thrust and grunt quietly. He was restraining himself a lot of Allen. As the thrusts began faster Allen wrapped his legs around Tyki, letting him enter more deeper inside him. "A-Ah!" Allen began to moan in pleasure, but it was still painful.

"A-Allen.." Tyki panted. "Touch yourself, it'll make you feel more pleasurable..." Allen did that, he began to pump at the same pace as Tyki's thrusts, he was in pure ecstasy. "A-Ah, Mhm! So good!" He slurred as drool slowly began to flow from the corner of his also made small noises in pleasure.

Since Allen was so tight, Tyki was close to coming, so was Allen.

Tyki smiled and whispered in Allen's ear. "Can I come inside of you?" It was barely a word, it was more panting that anything. Allen nodded, he was too busy moaning to answer. As Tyki gripped Allen's hips tightly thrusting hard, the whitette was on the verge of coming. "I-I'm gonn-….!"

Allen's walls tighten as he came widely over himself. This also made Tyki come, they both moaning in sync.

Allen fell to the bed and Tyki pulled out of the boy. He cleaned himself up. He stood up and took his trousers off, he was only left in his boxers. "I think we should sl-" Tyki turned to see a boy completely taken over by sleep on his bed. "I'm pretty sure he passed out, he is pretty small." Tyki looked at Allen and smiled. He tucked him in the bed, well, he cleaned him with a tissue first, and kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodnight boy~" Tyki climbed into bed. He ruffled his own hair, making it going all straggly. He resed his head on the pillow and slowly fell asleep next to his new over.

**Phew. ^^' That took a long time. And I just realised this is all smut! cx**


	7. Lavi's secret!

**A/N: Thanks for reading! And every single review means so much to me, thank you all! ; u ; Sorry this one is short, but this is probably vital for the future chapters.  
**

The whitette yawned loudly as he sat up. He opened his eyes. 'Huh, where am I?' Allen looked around. He saw a fast asleep Tyki next to him. Allen had a mini flash back of what happened yesterday and blushed deeply.

'I-I can't believe that actually happened.' Allen's eyes were wide.

A mumble came from the man next to him, Tyki was also away.

"G'morning..." He said in a grumpy tone, yawning himself.

"M-M-Morning!" Allen still had the picture of him and Tyki naked in his head, he was stunned, but most of all, embarrassed. Tyki reached up and ruffled Allen's hair.

"What's wrong." Tyki sat up.

"N-Nothing."

"Are you like this because your back hurts?" Tyki grinned softly, he was too lazy to smile fully. He then lit a cigarette and smoked it.

"Huh? Why would my back hurt?"

Tyki looked a little confused and then chuckled deeply. "Why don't you try, eh, standing up maybe?"

"B-But I'm naked..." Allen blushed deeply.

"Come on, I've seen it all already, I'm not going to suddenly judge you. It's cute anyway.

Allen groaned and got out of bed. I would of said he stood up, but he instantly fell to the ground as he tried. "Ugh.." Allen grunted. "That really hurts..." Allen sobbed on the ground.

Tyki contained his laughter. He stood up and walked around to Allen, picking him up, cuddling him softly and then placing him on the bed. "My, my, what should I do with you?" Tyki sighed.

Allen shouted and waved his arms around. "It's not my fault! If you knew this would happen, you shouldn't of done it!"

"I wanted to do it, so I did." He said bluntly.

Allen sighed and looked around. "Where are my clothes?"

"Over in the corner." Tyki sat next to Allen and continued to smoke.

"Well, aren't you gonna get them for me?!" Allen growled.

"They're only over there."

"You're horrible!" Allen whined.

Tyki laughed and stood up, ruffling Allen's hair. "I was just teasing you boy, I'm not that heartless." Tyki walked and picked up the clothes, bringing them to Allen.

"I'm going to look all posh and stupid wearing that suit." Allen frowned.

"You won't look stupid and what's wrong with being smart?" Tyki cocked a eyebrow.

"Dunno, I just don't like it."

"You use a lot of slang words don't you." Tyki laughed. "Anyways," Tyki frowned. "We need to go to that boys house and collect your spare keys."

'Uh oh, I hope another fight doesn't start...'

Allen finally got changed. Tyki gave him a hand standing up, but in the end Tyki had to carry him. He carried him all the way to the car, placed him in the passanger seat and Tyki got into his seat. "You're need to direct me, okay?"

"Sure." Allen smiled. As the car drove Allen had a sentimental feeling run though his body. "I've...Had a really nice time with you this week end, I'm so happy."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that, I'm happy that my efforts didn't go to waste." Tyki smiled.

"Also, you know what you said before, about being...L-Lovers, are we t-together now?" Allen blushed.

"Sure, why not." Tyki sniggered.

"I'm glad!" Allen smiled widely.

"Well, make sure you don't tell anyone at school, I don't want to get fired." Tyki followed the lanes.

"I could say the same to you, except I won't get fired, I'll get bullied." Allen pouted.

The younger male directed the Noah to Lavi's house until they got there. Tyki parked a few yards away from Lavi's house. Allen's got out. "I'll be back now, stay in here." Allen almost fell from the pain in his back and lower half, but he just ignored it.

"Okay." Tyki mumbled.

Allen walked to Lavi's house and knocked the door.

_No answer._

He knocked again and heard a little noise. Allen tried to open the door and it surprisingly worked. Allen heard some small noises from the living room, he decided to slowly walk towards the living room. He peaked his head in and he saw...

'W-What the hell!?'

Lavi and Kanda, in a certain position, doing something incredibly dirty. Allen was completely stunned, his body was stuck, he seriously didn't want to see this, but he was so incredibly shocked, he didn't know what to do with himself.. He blushed deeply and finally moved his body, he ran out the house. Running into Tyki's car, he was in pain whilst running but didn't care at this moment.

"Tyki!" Allen pounced onto Tyki.

"Wah..? What happened?" Tyki frowned.

"L-Lavi...and some boy called Kanda...Were having sex.." Allen's eyes were wide, seeing his best friend looking helpless on the floor, being screwed by his enemy was just traumatizing.

"Did he see you." Tyki felt sorry for the boy.

"I-I don't think so." Allen sighed in relief.

Tyki reached over and closed Allen's door. Luckily his car had tinted windows. Allen was sitting on Tyki's lap and blushed deeply, what does he think will happen. Tyki softly muttered "Forget about them." before he kissed Allen deeply and passionately. They hot kiss continue, them playing with each others tongue. The kiss then ended and Allen rested his head on Tyki's chest.

"I wish I never saw that..."

Tyki comforted the boy and the rested his chin on top of Allen's head.

"You still can't get into your house, that's the main problem..."

**If you like this story please favorite and review, only if you want to, but it brings me joy when you do. ^^'**


	8. Allen's new tutor

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Also, this one is a bit smutty! The smuttiness was included for a certain person, you know who you are~c;**

"Sorry to ask, but can I stay over your again, just because I can't get in my house."Allen blushed.

"Sure, I don't mind. Have you got your stuff for school?"

"No." Allen said bluntly.

"Well, I guess you get to miss a day off."

"A day off?! Really?!"Allen smiled. "Thank God."

"Anyways," Tyki grinned and groped Allen's arse. "Did you get a little tingly from what you saw?" Tyki smirked widely, placing a hand on Allen's crotch.

"T-Tyki.."Allen panted and blushed. "Not here..."

Tyki chuckled."Why not? No one can see us~" Tyki started to massage Allen's crotch, earning a loud, helpless moan from Allen. As Tyki's hand worked on his crotch, the other hand was around the back of Allen, sliding his hand down his trousers, beginning to play with his entrance.

"Ngh..." Allen nuzzled into Tyki's chest.

"Too bad you have this suit on, I could of left more marks on you." Tyki grinned.

"Marks?" Allen gasped slightly. Since he hasn't seen his own chest, he hasn't seen all the hicky's that were left on him.

"You'll find out soon." Tyki smirked and massaged his crotch harder, slipping in his index finger into Allen's hole.

"A-Ah...!" Allen's head tilted back from pleasure. Tyki began to thrust that finger in and out of Allen, sending Allen insane from the amount of pleasure he was receiving. "A-Ah! Tyki!" He eventually came, which made his pants sticky and uncomfortable.

Allen blushed and looked into Tyki's eyes, he then closed his eyes and rubbed noses with him.

'Cute...' Tyki thought.

"Ah, Tyki!" Allen said.

"What?"

"I haven't got any clothes to change into and I just..." Allen blushed and looked away.

"Hmm, that is a problem, I can buy yo-"

"No chance!" Allen frowned. "Don't spend all your money on me!"

Tyki sighed. "Fine, you can borrow some of my clothes, but it's going to be big on you."

"That's fine." Allen smiled. Allen sat back in his seat. "We should go..."

As he said that, he heard a certain red head shout."Bye Yu, see you tomorrow in school!"

"Shut up." The blue haired male replied. Allen hid under his seat and Tyki laughed."Tinted windows." He pointed at the darkened windows.

"Oh yeah." Allen sat back up sheepishly. "You want to ask Lavi now?"

"N-No way! I can't face him after...that..." Allen gulped.

"Ha, fine then." Tyki chuckled and started the car.

**At Tyki's home.**

The two males entered the house. "I'll make food in a minute."

Allen completely forgot about food, he was too messed up in the head, from the pleasure he received and the traumatizing thing he saw.

"I'll cook if you want."Allen insisted.

"I don't want my house to set on fire."

"Hey! What did you say, I'm a great cook!"

"I doubt that child." Tyki teased.

"You're annoying!" Allen grit his teeth and walked off in a huff.

"Oh by the way boy, feel free to do anything, just don't wreck anything." Tyki walked into the kitchen and began to cook.

"Why would I wreck anything?" Allen pouted and collapsed on the couch. He grabbed the remote and began to watch a random show.

**30 Minutes Later.**

"Allen!"

Allen was alarmed by the loud call of his name. He stood up and ran to where the voice came from.

"Y-Yes?!"

"Food's done." Tyki smiled.

Allen looked at the food. 'It looks delcious!'

Allen sat down and smiled. "You are actually a good cook!" Allen's tummy grumbled."What is it anyways?"

"It's calledMão de vaca com grão, a Portuguese dish." Tyki smiled.

"I've never tried Portuguese food! It looks wonderful!" Allen smiled, picked up a spoon. "Have you ever been to Portugal?"

"I'm Portuguese, so of course I have." Tyki smiled, beginning to eat.

"Eh, really!? That's so cool!" Allen smiled and also began to eat it. 'Mhm! It's like heaven on a plate!'

**After the food.**

Tyki stood up and grabbed both of the plates, placing them in the sink.

"Thank you for the food, it was wonderful!" Allen smiled and bowed his head.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Tyki smiled. "Anyways, I'll be up stairs for a while, you can entertain yourself, can't you?"

Allen pouted. "Yeah."

Tyki left to go upstairs and Allen went back to the couch. He started to think. 'I know even more about Tyki, I'm so glad.' Allen smiled. 'He doesn't know much about me though.' Allen pouted. 'I don't even know his age.' Allen really wanted to know more about his lover.

Allen stood up. "I wonder where he is anyways." Allen wondered around downstairs. 'Oh wait, he's upstairs, Allen...Stupid!' He cursed at himself in his head. He quietly walked up the stairs. He looked in one room. He wasn't there.

Allen went to multiple rooms until he heard one with typing sounds. Allen quietly opened the door and peeked inside. Tyki was on a computer, typing away whilst smoking. He was also wearing glasses and Allen thought it was incredibly attractive. Allen blushed.

'I hope he can't see me, I think he's focused on his computer.' Allen got lost in his thoughts.

"Oh Allen, is everything okay?" Tyki swung around a bit on his chair and looked at Allen.

It was a shock for Allen, he even fell into the room, hitting his face on the ground.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I was just wondering where you were!" Allen laughed nervously and started to crawl out the door. "I-I'll leave now!" He crawled past the door, but was dragged back in by the Noah.

"Noisiness is never the answer." Tyki was holding Allen by the back of his shirt. Allen dangeled in the air and said in a teasing sad tone."I know, I'll never do it again."

Tyki sighed and placed Allen down. "Well, at least I get to see your cute face."Allen blushed and looked away. "S-Shut it.."

Tyki chuckled and sat back down. "Well, I'm almost finished, so I'll play with you in a bit." Tyki smiled. Allen stood up and went behind Tyki, nosing over his shoulder. "What did I say about noisiness?" Tyki reached his hand back and poked Allen's noise. "But I wanna know." Allen pulled a puppy dog face and nuzzled into Tyki's neck. "Please~"

Tyki sighed. "Fine." He then patted his lap. "Sit here." Allen sheepishly went and sat on Tyki's lap. Tyki wrapped his arms around Allen's waist. "This is work that you're missing for tomorrow."

Allen looked closely at the work. "Hmm~ E-Eh!? This work is hard!" Tyki gave a confused look. "This is easy work! I made sure it was." Allen frowned. "It's probably because I'm horrible at English..."

Tyki sighed."You're really that bad, eh? I have to choice." Tyki leaned down and whispered in a seductive tone. "I'll have to be your tutor then, don't I~?" Tyki licked the lobe of Allen's ear and Allen shivered. "I-I'm fine!" Allen protested.

"If you're bad at English, you'll be sent to another class."

Allen's eyes widened. "I don't want to leave the class!"

"Then I'm your tutor." Tyki grinned.

"Fine!"

"Okay, lessons number one, pleasure yourself!" Tyki said in a cute tone.

"W-What the hell!?" Allen blushed.

"In front of me, on the floor~" Tyki licked Allen's ear again.

"N-No chance, you pervert!"

"If you don't, we might not be loves any more." Tyki said in a childish tone. "We want to be together, don't we~"?

"Y-Yeah."

"Then do it!" Tyki clapped his hands together and smiled.

"F-Fine, but only for you..." Allen shifted off Tyki's lap and sat on the floor.

Tyki twisted his chair to get a better view.

"I simply _can't _wait for this."

**Okay~~~~~ I think you could guess the next one is going to be a smutty one! Sorry to the reader, I don't update on weekends, only week days, sorry!. ; n ;**


	9. The truth

**A/N: I am back. o3o I will be updating regular, also, I might do a one shot story for Kuroko No Basket or KatekyoHitman Reborn, but I'm not sure yet. If you have a request, please say! I can write two things at one time, I don't mine. ^^' Also, the start of this is smutty. o/./o**

"Y-You have to tell me what to do, I'm not sure how to do it..." Allen blushed and looked away. Tyki grinned seductively and gave a 'off' gesture with his hand.

"Trousers, off." The Noah said strictly.

Allen nodded, he wasn't actually happy doing this, but if it pleased his lover, he was fine with it. Allen unbuckled his pants and pulled his trousers down his slender pale legs. A bigger blush spread across Allen's face, even making his ears red.

"Good boy." Tyki smiled and pushed his glasses up onto the top of his head and rested his elbow on the arm chair, placing his head in his hands, watching Allen with a pleased look. Tyki used his free hand to point at Allen's crotch, Allen instantly knew what he mean.

Allen slowly grabbed the rim of his pants, gently pulling them down. He closed his legs so Tyki couldn't see anything. He pulled his pants off and let them glide down his leg, hitting the floor. Tyki pouted.

"Open your legs, I want to see." Tyki blinked, actually surprised that Allen closed his legs.

"N-No chance!" Allen spluttered, shivering with nervousness and embarrassment. Tyki sighed.

"If you don't, you'll never get a kiss off of me again." He said sternly.

Allen widened his eyes and sighed. 'So stubborn...' Allen slowly opened his legs, exposing his semi-stiff member. "You're a bully..." Allen pouted and looked away, there was no chance he could look into his charming eyes whilst he was like this.

"I know." Tyki snickered at the younger one's reaction. "But you still love me. Now, touch yourself, make yourself feel wonderful~!"

"No!" Allen protested. "That's one thing I won't do!" Allen shook his head frantically.

"I said this to you earlier." Tyki cocked his head to the side.

"I never thought you meant this, you damn pervert!" Allen covered his face.

"Tyki sighed, slightly sad that the whitette didn't do what he wanted. "I guess it can't be helped..." Tyki stood up and then kneeled on the ground, grabbing Allen's hands and pinning them down. Allen blushed, he didn't protest though, he liked having this contact with tyki.

"Where shall I start?" Tyki teased. He nibbled on Allen's neck, leaving yet another hickey. Tyki placed his knee between Allen's thighs. Making Allen restless, almost begging for him.

"I guess you can't wait." Tyki laughed and moved down the Allen's member. "Looks appetizing" Tyki commented. Tyki placed his mouth on the tip of Allen's cock and Allen gasped loudly. "T-Tyki!" Allen moaned loudly in pleasure. Tyki couldn't contain his laughter. He took his more of Allen's legnth, sending him off the edge.

"S-So good!" Allen squirmed and placed a hand on Tyki's head, pushed his head down more.

'Who knew he could be so cute and sensitive?' Tyki thought while sucking and bobbing his head. Allen was driven crazy, the feel of his mouth on him was perfection. Allen bucketed his hips, almost coming. Tyki continued until Allen came into his mouth.

Tyki pulled away and swallowed. He smiled a patted Allen's head. "Well,who knew you were so sensitive?" Allen's hips were trembling from his orgasm.

Tyki grinned and stood up, holding a helping hand for Allen. Allen gladly took it. "M-My trousers..." Allen went to get them, but Tyki stopped him. "They're dirty." Tyki walked over to a draw of spare clothes. "I still have some clothes from when I was younger, here." Tyki threw a shirt, some pants and a trousers. "Thanks."

Allen smiled and picked them up. "Thank you." Allen bowed his head."No problem." Tyki sat down

**10:00PM**

Allen hopped into bed. 'I wonder what time Tyki is going to come to bed?' As Allen thought that, Tyki opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind him. "You awake?"

"Yeah" Allen nodded. "Sorry if I woke you." Tyki smiled, taking off his shirt and trousers. Allen blushed deeply. Tyki climbed into bed, next to Allen. "Allen." Tyki said softly.

"Y-Yeah?" Allen was surprised that Tyki used his name. "Tomorrow, when I have my lesson, I'll ask Lavi about Kanda and for your house key, okay?"

"What?! I appreciate it, but I think the Kanda thing is private."

Tyki looked at the ceiling and said in a monotone tone. "I'm going to ask whether you like it or not."

Allen gasped. "You are a bully!" Allen started hitting Tyki playfully and softly. Tyki laughed. "Well, you don't have to ask, so you're fine." Tyki smiled. "I need to sleep, I have to get up at 5:30, so good night, Allen." Tyki softly placed a kiss on Allen's forehead and softly drifted off the sleep."Good night, Tyki..." Allen whispered.

**Tomorrow's English.**

Tyki did the usual routine, let the class enter, sit down at his desk and continue his work. Lavi sat in Allen's place and eyed Tyki. "Where is Allen?" Tyki looked up, adjusting his glasses. "Who knows?"

Lavi frowned. "You know." Tyki sighed. "If you stay after class, I'll explain everything to you, I also need to ask some questions on his behalf." Lavi sighed. "Fine, but don't keep me long."

**After class.**

Lavi stood next to Tyki and eyed him. "Explain." Tyki sighed.

"Well, I invited Allen out on the weeken-"

"A-A date!?" Lavi interrupted.

"Let me speak, boy." Tyki's eyebrow twitched. "Anyways, we went out, had dinner and Allen realised that he didn't have his key, so he stayed over my place." Lavi growled quietly. "So, we decided that we would go over to your place to collect the key, in the morning. Your door was open, so Allen walked in." Tyki folded his arms.

"Lets just say, you're very good at traumatizing your friend." Tyki sighed.

"W-What do you mean?" Lavi cocked his eyebrow.

"You and that Kanda boy, didn't you love Allen?" Lavi widened his eyes. "Uh-that's.." Lavi blushed.

"After school before I got on the bus, Kanda confessed to me. I was utterly shocked, really. I know what rejection feels like, it hurts, so much." Lavi looked down. "So I said I liked him too, even though I didn't mean it."

Tyki growled quietly. "That's much worse than rejecting someone."

"I know, I know! But I thought that I could come to love him...And I kinda do, so..." Lavi blushed.

"Whatever." Tyki sighed. "Just give me Allen's house key." Lavi grunted.

"Fine, I wouldn't want him staying at a pervert's house!" Lavi brought out the key. Tyki frowned. "I could say the same for you boy!"

Lavi threw the key down on the desk and walked to the door. He grabbed the handle and looked back at Tyki."You better treat him well, or else you have me to deal with." Lavi stormed out the door.

"Kids these days..." Tyki sighed. He brought out his phone. 'I don't know Allen's number, so I'll phone the house phone.' Tyki rang the house.

Allen heard Tyki's phone ring and he panicked. 'Should I answer it...?' Allen thought. He then sighed. 'It could be important.' Allen walked over to the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello boy." A familiar voice spoke through the phone. "Tyki!" Allen gasped. "I got all the information out of Lavi and I got the key." Allen let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much, also, thank you for the note you left and the food! (The note said 'Dear cutie, I left some food in the fridge, warm it up if you wish, also, you can have whatever snack you want. I hope you had a wonderful sleep, see you when I get back.')

"No problem boy, anyways, I must get back to work, bye." Allen smiled. "Bye!" He put the phone down and went to walk away, but the phone rang again. Allen picked it up. "Hello?" A female voice spoke. "Is this Tyki?" Allen panicked. "U-Uh no sorry! I'm a friend!" Allen didn't recognize this voice. "I'm Tyki's girlfriend!" Allen's eyes widened. "W-What...?" He spoke in a voice that was almost in tears."Eh? I was just kidding! Don't get the wrong idea!" Allen sighed in relief, but he was still unsure.

"Tell Tyki that I'll be over his house tomorrow, okay?" "Okay, bye." Allen quickly put the phone one. Allen sat on the floor and held his stomach. "I suddenly feel incredibly jealous...It's making me sick."


	10. Final (Maybe)

**A/N: Thank you for reading so far, broski. c;**

Allen dealt with half of the day, by shoving aload of unhealthy sweets and whining to himself saying 'Tyki's mine.' Allen was certainly the jealous type, but he wouldn't let anyone know that. It was 4:00PM, Tyki should be home anytime. As that was mentioned, Tyki arrived.

"Yo." He said, placing his suitcase down and taking a puff of his cigarette.

"Hi." Allen said, arising from the sofa. "I got your key." Tyki smiled. Allen kept a straight face, refusing to smile. "Thanks." Tyki walked over to Allen and kisses his forehead. Allen tried his hardest not to become tomato-like, but failed.

"Do you want to know about Lavi." Tyki brought out Allen's key and passed it to him. "Sure."

Tyki explained about Lavi and Allen nodded. He understood, but he wasn't happy that he was with BaKanda. "Alright, I understand. Can I go home?" Tyki was surprised about his blunt statement but nodded. "Yeah."

They both headed to the car. On the way home, there was a awkward silence. "Why you so quiet?" Allen completely ignored him. The word 'Girlfriend' kept going through his head. "Allen, what's wrong?" Tyki said in a more serious tone. "Nothing to do with you."

Tyki groaned. "It has everything to do with me, you _are my _lover." At that point, Allen was on the verge of tears, but held them in. 'Why...Why does he have to be so kind, he's already got someone.'

They eventually arrived at Allen's home and Allen quickly opened the door. "Allen, I want to know." Allen had the shadow covering his eyes. "Your girlfriend called, she's going to your house tomorrow, or in two days or something." Allen closed the door and walked to his house entrance.

Tyki got out of the car. "Girlfriend?" At this point Allen couldn't hold it in. He turned to Tyki with tears flowing from his eyes. "You moron!" He shouted and ran inside his house, slamming the door shut. He sat by the door, bursting into tears.

Tyki was still outside, stunned. He walked to Allen's door and placed his hand on the door.

"Allen." He said softly. "If you can hear me, listen well. I haven't got anyone besides you. I only think of you, my head is full of you, I couldn't ask for more. There is no other person who is like you, you are Allen, and Allen is my type." With that note, Tyki walked back to you. "I only love Allen."

Allen opened his door and peaked his head out. "D-Don't go..." Tyki looked back to see a helpless boy in pure tears. Tyki walked back and picked him up. "You're hopless." He sighed and smiled. "Lets talk about this."

_**In Allen's bedroom.**_

The young whitette sat next to the Noah. "So, where did this girlfriend thing come from?"

"A girl phoned..._Sniffle..._And she asked who this is and I said I was your friend. And she said that she was your girlfriend. She said she was kidding, but it's only because she noticed that I replied in a sad tone."

Tyki sighed. "Road."

"Road?"

"The girl with the blue hair in my profile picture. My niece."

Allen blinked. "N..Niece?" Tyki nodded. "She always plays tricks like this." Allen shivered.

"You're lying."

"I assure you, I'm not." Tyki brought out his phone. He dialed Roads number and put her on louder.

"W-What are you doing!?" Allen shouted.

'Hello~?'

"Road, what did you say to Allen?"

'You mean the kid who picked up the phone? I said that I was going over your place!'

"And...?"

'And that I was your girlfriend.' She said in a pouty voice.

"You're my niece, you don't say things like that."

'I know, it was a joke, for reals!'

Allen sighed at the comment, he was very confident that Tyki was cheating, I mean, why would he prefer a little high school child than a woman who is older.

Tyki ended the call with her, well, he hung up. "Is it cleared now?" Allen nodded.

He felt really bad and regretted it. "I'm sorry...I really thought you was cheating."

Tyki pulled a gloomy face. "Nice to know that you trust me..." Allen looked up. "But if you were in my position you would understand." Tyki looked back at Allen. "Make me understand."

"I'm just a high schooler right, and you're a grown man. You would prefer a woman wouldn't you."

"If that was the case, I wouldn't of gone for you, isn't that right?"

Allen's widened, but then he smiled. "Thank you Tyki...I'm glad you love me." "I could say the same for you." Tyki stood up. "Also, your tutoring will be on Monday and Thursday." Allen blinked.

"You decided this yourself." He pouted. "Fine." Tyki smiled. "I'll go now, you have a school tomorrow." Tyki kissed his head and left. Allen just sat there, blushing. 'I'm glad.'

**Getting off the bus.**

Getting on the bus was normal, except BaKanda was sitting closer. Me and Lavi was fine. Lavi grinned happily and placed a hand on Allen's head. Kanda growled behind them, he was like Allen, the jealous type.

"Lavi, you moron, walk with BaKanda!" Allen shouted and pushed Lavi. Lavi blushed.

"What was that moyashi..." Kanda growled. *Moyashi=Beansprout.

"Nothing~" Allen snickered.

The four of them walked together. (Lenalee was there too.)

"So~ Lenalee, have you got someone~?" Lenalee blushed. "I-I have a crush.." Lavi's eyes glittered. "Who?! Who?!" Lenalee blushed deeper. "M-Mr. Mikk." Lavi burst into laughter and Allen growled. "You can't!" "Why not!?"Allen blushed. "J-Just because!"

As they continued to argue, Tyki was driving into school. His window was down. All off four of them looked to the side. Tyki winked at Allen and Allen became flustered and covered his face. Lenalee also blushed. "H-He just winked at me!" She squealed and Allen growled again. "No, he winked at me!"

Lavi nodded. "He winked at Allen." Lenalee pouted. "No fair." Allen scratched his head in frustration. "I thought you liked Lavi." "I did! But he's with Kanda!" Kanda frowned. "Lavi, why do you feel the need to tell everyone? It's a secret." Lavi laughed. "I have to! But I won't tell anyone else."

Allen smiled. 'They're actually nice together.'

The day went on with their lessons. Sadly there was no English today, but Allen saw Tyki time to time, but he always covered his face because Tyki smirked at him.

It was evetually lunch, Allen packed his own lunch. "Alllleenn~!" Lenalee shocked Allen a bit. She sat next to him on the table outside. "I have some bad news for us..." Allen looked at Lenalee, half a sandwich shoved in his mouth. "Huh?" He made a noise.

"MrKomui is coming back!" Allen's eyes widened, he spat the sandwich out. "W-What...?" He started to shake. "I know, that might mean Mr. Mikk is leaving! My love!" Allen frowned. "One!" Allen said angrily. "Mr. Mikk is _mine._ Two! Who told you this!?" Lenalee was a little taken back by Allen's anger.

"I-I over heard the teachers talking about it..." Allen covered his face. He was beginning to cry, this means he would see his lover much less. But in Allen's head, he thought he would leave to another school and et a new lover. Tears streamed into his hands.

Lenalee hugged him tightly. "You should go and see him, you two seem close..." Allen shivered. "He's actually my lover.." Lenalee's eyes went wide. "Seriously!?" Allen nodded. Lenalee sighed. "Why does everyone I crush on turn gay!?" Allen stood up, ignoring her. "I'm going.." Allen ran inside, he headed for Tyki's room, still in tears.

Allen knocked on the door, looking through a mini window. Tyki gave a confused, yet cute look. "Come in?" Allen barged in, in tears. "Allen! What's wrong?" Allen pounced onto Tyki and started crying into his chest. "Mr. Komui is coming back! I don't want you to go!"

Tyki looked down at Allen and quietly chuckled. Then laughed loudly. "D-Don't laugh, I'm serious!" Tyki continued to laugh. "I'm not going anywhere, I'm no longer a replacement. Mr. Komui is coming back, but he's the depty head and in charge of behaviour and detentions, he's no longer a English teacher."

Allen stared and then slapped his chest. "You bastard, you should of told me!" Allen growled angrily and Tyki laughed. "I never knew you'd act like this though." Allen sighed.

Another knock of the door. "Come in." Allen heard snickering out side. Then two people burst through the door. "Yo, Tyki!" 'Noah's?' Allen gasped.

Two more grey people, one with blond hair and another one with black. Tyki groaned. "Why are you here." "Because we want to be!" They both walked in the room.

"Who're ya?" The black haired boy asked.

'I need to give a good impression!'

"I-I'm Allen!" Allen's voice broke and Allen gave a depressing look. 'Why do I fail so much...?'

"Eh!? This is your lover! Tyki, he's so small and cute, just our type!" Tyki frowned. "No." Tyki gripped Allen. "He belongs to me."

"Tch, nasty. Anyways, kid! I'm Devit! And that's Jasdero!"Allen gave a 'what the actual hell' look to Jasdero. He kept saying '5' and writing it on the whiteboard. Tyki pulled Allen closer to him. "Go away." He said bluntly. "Why so mean?!" Tyki looked away. "You're so annoying!" Devit growled.

"T-Tyki..." Allen whispered. "I need to go." Tyki nodded and stood up, letting Allen go. Allen walked to the door but Devit stopped him and attempted to lick his face, but Tyki kicked him, sending him to the ground. "Piss off." He said angrily. Allen ran out the door, waving goodbye to Tyki.

'Tyki and his family are so interesting. I can't wait to find out more about them. '

**I'm pretty sure this is the end. If you want to give me a suggestion for another chapter, I'll be willing to do it!**


End file.
